Salma Hayek
Salma Hayek (1966 - ) Film Deaths: *''From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)'' [Santanico Pandemonium]: Impaled through the chest when George Clooney shoots the chandelier to bring it crashing down on her; she assumes her monstrous form and dissolves into nothingness as she dies. (Thanks to Vincent and Joseph) *''In the Time of the Butterflies (En el tiempo de las mariposas)'' (2001) [Minerva Maribal]: Beaten and strangled (off-screen), along with her sisters (Lumi Cavazos and Mia Maestro), by Edward James Olmos' men in the woods; the scene ends on a freeze-frame of the men swinging their pipes, followed by some on-screen text explaining what happened after the sisters' deaths. (Thanks to Nemanja) *''Frida (2002)'' [Frida Kahlo]: Dies (off-screen) of multiple organ failure; her death is represented symbolically by showing her lying in a burning bed in the sky (an image taken from one of Frida Kahlo's paintings). *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)'' [Carolina]: Machine-gunned in her chest (along with her daughter) by Gerardo Vigil outside Salma's home, while Antonio Banderas looks on helplessly. Shown in a flashback sequence. (Thanks to Vincent) *''Ask the Dust (2006)'' [Camilla]: Dies of tuberculosis, with Colin Farrell by her bedside. (Thanks to Nemanja) *''Lonely Hearts (2006)'' [Martha Beck]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair; the scene cuts away after the hood is placed over her head. (Thanks to Eric) *''Savages'' (2012) [Elena]: Shot to death by Benicio Del Toro, on top of having been shot by snipers. This "ending" turns out to be Blake Lively's elaborate fantasy; Salma survives the movie in reality. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Everly'' (2014) [Everly]: ''Dies temporarily of her injuries received throughout the film but is brought back to life by the paramedics *[[Tale of Tales (2015)|Tale of Tales ''(2015)]] [Queen of Longtrellis]: '' Killed in her monster form by her son, Christian Lees, while she tries to kill his half-brother, Jonah Lees After they excape from the cave, Salma reverts to her human self. *'Beatriz at Dinner ''(2017) '[Beatriz]: Commits suicide by drowning. TV Deaths: * None. Gallery: Lumicavazos.jpg salmahayek-savages.jpg|Salma Hayek in Savages Salma Hayek Reverted_Tale of Tales.jpg|Salma Hayek as she reverts to her human self in [[Tale of Tales]] Hayek, Salma Hayek, Salma Category:Mexican actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Brunettes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Actresses of Mexican descent Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Actors who died in Joe Lynch Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Victims of Harvey Weinstein Category:Actors who died in Julie Taymor Movies Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily strangulation Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by bodily drowning Category:Arab-American actors and actresses Category:Lebanese actors and actresses Category:Arab-Mexican actors and actresses Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Twitches Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stuart Gillard Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Twitches Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Hitman's Bodyguard Cast members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Marvel Stars Category:Eternals Cast Members